sternenstaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Codex of the State
The Codex of the State (Stadtverisch: Kodex des Staates) is a term that refers to both the political programme of the Vaterlandspartei itself in addition to the document that posits such claims. Suggesting various objectives and goals designed to be strived for and reached by both the party and the Menschlicher Sternenstaat, the Codex has been integral alongside the Stellare Diktate and the Summary of the Stars speech in guiding state action and justifications. Originating firstly within party doctrine established by Dietrich Josten during the party's control of the Veran Star Confederation, further addenda were added with later Unvaters and into the existence of the Sternenstaat itself following the Day of the Phoenix. Programme history The creation and establishment of the Codex as a political programme rose with the declaration of Dietrich Josten as the newfound autocrat, or Unvater, of the Veran Star Confederation. Although the Vaterlandspartei had a basic set of political tenets before Josten's rise and during its existence as the ''Menschliche Souveränität Partei'', many of its specifics were blurred between Matthäus Wehner's overarching dogma and the many fascist or nationalist syncretisms that were bubbling up in public discussions. Josten's consolidated control over the party after the death of Wehner and the subordination of potential opponents such as Hinrich Eisenstadt and Adolar Fahrenheit allowed for the promulgation of a concise, explicit political programme and direction that was acted upon with Josten's control of the Confederate government following Bloody June and the Black Pentecost. The Demands of the Codex of the State # We demand for the insurance of security and protection for all humans within the state's purview against foreign threats of any caliber, and to act upon such threats with impunity and maximum attention. # We demand for the creation and maintenance of a government that will exercise its political will solely for the protection and health of Humanity and future generations of the nation. # We demand for the abstinence of mankind against internal degenerate behaviors that erode the moral bedrock of a proper society, including (but not limited to): ## The practice of biologically violate sexual behaviors and mindsets, ## The practice of immoral behaviors such as overconsumption and overreliance on material objects, ## The affiliation to socially destructive ideas that have proven their dangers, such as the brazen collectivisms and reformisms, ## The affiliation to spiritually destructive ideas that have proven their dangers, such as resistance to grounded philosophical and religious concepts of proper nature. # We demand for the maintenance of a social, cultural, and economic equality between all men and women who exercise healthy behavior and exhibit proper character. # We demand for the removal of all foreign and subversive elements to the nation that undermine its sociocultural identities and moral fabric. # We demand that only determined citizens of the state shall share in the profit and production of their fellow countrymen, and to not be bound to extrinsic factors of financial burden. # We demand for the state to be the vanguard of the rights and health of all within its borders, providing its welfares with proper conduct and evaluation. # We demand that immigration to the nation shall be only conducted with the profit and higher standards of the native citizenry in mind, and can be discerned to be restricted or blocked at will. # We demand for the right to democratic interactions to be upheld in all applicable political strata within the state, to ensure a consistent and conducive political climate of dialogue and interpersonal interaction. # We demand for the end to corporate indentured servitude and slavery of humans through any and all mediums. # We demand for the people of the nation to be in excellent physical health and mental fortitude, to exhibit the premium qualities of the human species and its races. # We demand for the propagation of education and academia in the progeny of the nation to be conducted in a manner that will cultivate communal attitudes and respect for one's human identity and citizenship. # We demand for the proper and total control of private bodies and organizations to be ceded to the state as a means to maximize market efficiency, minimize overconsumption and waste, and to eliminate financial slavery and manipulation of all people within the state's purview. # We demand for the spoils of expansion and profits of industry to be distributed sensibly to the people of the state, to further stimulate a productive economy and emphasize state dedication to the welfare of its citizenry. # We demand for the upholding of traditional family values to be integral to all within the states' purview, including: ## The placing of the mother as a proper maternal, nurturing figure to all of her children, in addition to being subordinate to the guiding wills of her husband, ## The placing of the father as a strong, paternal figure to all of his children, in addition to being knowledgeable to the important natures of his wife, ## The placing of the children as attentive, exploratory figures to all of their parents, in addition to being subordinate to both their parents and to the sympathetic hands of the state, ## The maintenance of the definition of the marriage as between a man and a woman, and to ensure civil unions are predicated in a similar manner. # We demand for the protection of the natural form of the human body against unmitigated artificial and biological modifications and edits, including: ## The modification of the human body to sate psychological desires or pleasures, ## The modification of the human body to exact actions destructive against oneself, their community, or the nation. # We demand for the state's focus to be wholly on the benefit of Humanity, with any and all alien species falling within the state's purview to be of secondary importance. # We demand for the immediate retaliation of the state against any and all crimes and transgressions committed against it, both domestically and internationally, diplomatically or militarily. # We demand for the people of the nation to vanguard their national identities and the health of the state to the upmost of their possessed capabilities and functions. '' # ''We demand for the allowance of creative, mental expressions through all of the existent mediums and art forms, with the exception of forms that are produced solely or partly for the deliberate degradation of the moral fabric of the nation. # We demand for the freedoms of religion and belief to be maintained in accordance to the predication of moral aptitude and proper character for each and every citizen of the state. # We demand for the creation of a military force that will exist to both defend Humanity and to project its will throughout the cosmos, as deemed necessary by the state. # We demand for the insurance of proper, free travel for all citizens of the state to wherever they wish to go within the borders of the nation, with exceptions for state directives of safety and alternative travel. # We demand for the assurance of a high quality standard of life for all people within the state, regardless of citizenship, as so far to ensure the candid nature of the nation as being a safe haven free from the despairs of economic turmoil and poverty. # We demand for non-citizens of the state to be fully within the state's purview as subjects and wards, and to be dictated in actions and behaviors to protect the sanctity of the national identities and the safety of the citizenry. Trivia * ??? Category:Politics Category:Vaterlandspartei Category:Menschlicher Sternenstaat